Opposites Switched
by LIKEABSOLUTELY
Summary: NxM What happens when Mr.Narumi has an evil plan? Natsume and Mikan SWITCH SOULS? Then FALL IN LOVE? Or will it result in total chaos? r&r pls!
1. Chapters 1 & 2

_heylows! Rich and Cocoa here! ._

_Cocoa: Yes yes, we don't own GA standard line.. but we hope you enjoy our first fic!_

_Rich: Yeah ! . whispers mostly hers_

_Cocoa: So.. ano, read and review! _

_Rich: Yeah! . _

_Together: xD ENJOY!_

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

Mr. narumi's room 12 midnight

The teacher studied class B's student partnership results. No one scored a zero.

No one except the pair: Natsume hyuuga and Mikan sakura.

"I'm sorry but desperate times come to desperate measures. You both must not lose a star." Mr. narumi murmured while leaving his room.

Nonoko's room 5 mins past midnight

"Wow, fast-fat burning potion. I could really use that." Mr. narumi whispered, browsing through Nonoko's bottles of potion.

"..disappearing, floating… hah! Here it is! Soul-switching potion!"

"Mr. narumi?" Nonoko called, "you can always ask me for them you know…"

"Oh nonoko uh erm.. I was just inspecting your potions. I was afraid some might be too.. dangerous! Yeah… so this needs some checking."

"At 12 midnight.. ookay..." Nonoko said, sweatdropping. "The soul-switching potion would wear off after 3 days exact and 1 drop is required per person."

"I'll return it to you tomorrow, now go to bed, there's a long day ahead." Mr. narumi replied kindly.

"Are you sure you don't want the fast-fat burning one? You seemed quite interested in it, I won't tell anyone. "

Next day; class B classroom

"Class dismissed." Mr. narumi announced, "May I please see Mikan and Natsume outside the class?"

"Tch" Natsume thought "what's his problem now?"

Outside class

"Because both of you have been doing so well, I've decided to reward you with howalons!" Mr. narumi smiled a bit too widely

"We scored a zero, narumi." Natsume muttered.

"Well, then this is to encourage you!" he said, still smiling a bit too widely.

Natsume sweatdropped.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. narumi, You're the best!" Mikan cried happily, not hesitating to help herself to her favorite candy.

"No thanks." Natsume said under his breath.

"But it's nice, I know you want it…" The teacher tried a lousy attempt at tempting.

"I'm leaving." Natsume put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk off.

"I said I **know **you want it!" Mr. narumi smiled with a vein throbbing on his forehead while stuffing the howalons into Natsume's mouth.

"mft!"

_Stuff!_

"mft!"

_Stuff!_

**Chapter 2: The effects kick in**

The next morning; Mikan's room 7.50am

Mikan's alarm was ringing non-stop. Only at the ninety-ninth time, the princess of slumber awoke.

"OMIGOSH! I'M LATE!! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!!"

She freaked out and dashed into the bathroom.

Still sleepy, she layered her toothbrush with pimple cream before sending it into her mouth. XD

After repeated rinsing and spitting, she grabbed a comb and stared into the mirror.

"Hey Natsume," She blinked drowsily "What are you doing in the mirror?"

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard throughout the entire academy.

Upon hearing this, Mr. narumi smiled.

Class B classroom 8.15am

"Mr. hyuuga, being late is very unlike you… and why are you wearing a skirt??" Jinno sensei thundered.

"I..I…can ex..explain…" 'Mikan' said, looking anxiously around for 'Natsume'.

She saw 'herself' her body anyway with a sulky face at the back of the classroom.

"Well?" Jinno sensei demanded.

"Uh actually… our souls somehow-"

"WHO THREW THAT ERASER??" Jinno sensei shouted.

"She did." Hotaru said softly, pointing to the so-called 'Mikan'.

"Hyuuga, sakura, detention, this afternoon!"


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

**Chapter 3: The next step in the ordeal**

From now, I'll be addressing the character by the body, so please use your over-active imagination to think of Mikan's soul in Natsume's body, and Natsume's soul in Mikan's.

Natsume's room after detention, ni ght before weekends 

"NOooooo!!" Natsume cried, stretching his cheeks downward. "What if it's permanent??"

"Shut up already. You wanna know why we became like this?"

"Why?" He whispered, tears stopped streaming.

"Remember the howalons?"

"But Mr. narumi would never took such a thing…" Natsume whimpered.

"I don't know why you trust him. I never trust anyone."

"We'll ask him tomorrow. I'm sure he has nothing to do with this. Grandpa was always saying how we would be punished-" Natsume droned on, oblivious to what Mikan said.

"You are to wear pants until we are back to our normal selves. I can't let anyone else see me wearing a skirt." Mikan pointed to the closet. "Change." She commanded.

"In front of you?" Natsume asked uncertainly.

"That's my body, baka."

"Oh, right." Natsume said, smacking himself in the forehead.

"You stay here for tonight, we'll find Narumi tomorrow." With that, Mikan left the room.

After changing, Natsume admired the room, 'his' first time in a four-star student room.

He plopped himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Omigod." He said, recalling Mikan saying, "That's my body, baka."

He started hallucinating…

'_If I have his body.. means he has MINE…'_

"AAGH!" natsume screamed and ran towards Mikan's room.

**Chapter 4: Partners? Or not.**

Mikan's room same night 

"Open up, Natsume! Or else!!" Natsume hollered.

_No respond. _

"Or else!!"

"Or else what?" a lazy voice replied.

"Or else I'll..I'll…" Natsume stuttered.

"Save it. The doors not locked."

Natsume half-angrily-half-timidly opened the door.

Mikan was lying on the bed, a manga covering his face.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked in a bored tone.

"You are NOT to do anything with my body!!"

"So you think I'm that kind of person?"

"Well… I don't know. I don't know you at all."

"As if that's my problem."

"C'mon, why are you always so cold?" Natsume asked.

_Silence._

"Get out." Mikan said.

"Huh! The more I'll disturb you!" Then, Natsume began tickling Mikan.

"Get off. It's no use, baka. Don't you know that nothing makes me smile?" Mikan shoved Natsume onto the floor rudely.

"I'm sure there's something, no one is totally non-smileable."

"No one but me."

"I don't know what's your problem but I know it's something to do with your past."

_Silence._

"Tell me, maybe talking would make you feel better."

"I… I was born in Kyoto and I was 4 when I discovered my ability. Everyone thought it was cool. Then one day I- forget it, I don't know why I'm telling you this. Go back to your room."

"I'm listening." Natsume encouraged.

'Mikan' slowly reveals 'her' past. Both of them started talking as if they were old friends.

"It's late, you ought to return to your room now." Mikan said, glancing at the clock.

"Thanks for sharing with me, I really appreciate it. I'll be going now, oyasumi nasai!"

"Hey," Mikan said, but Natsume already left the room.


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

_Cocoa: Yay! We're back! _

_Rich: Yeah! _

_Cocoa: So we hope you enjoy!_

_Rich: Yeah! Although she's been complaining that this chapter is lousy.. hinting_

**Chapter 5: A day unraveling Mr. narumi's stupid clues**

Outside Mr. narumi's room next morning

"…" Both Mikan and Natsume stared blankly at the note on Mr. narumi's door.

It read: _If you are Natsume or Mikan reading this, I'm sure I know what you're here for. . Go to where Natsume's the original one xp favorite manga is, you'll find you answer's there. . Good luck!_

"That loser, let's go." Mikan muttered, walking off briskly.

In Natsume's room

"Read it aloud." Mikan commanded, pointing to the note stuck between the manga.

"Okay. It says: _Don't worry, if you think it's permanent. You'll have to tolerate this 'punishment' for 3 days only, I hope this would teach both of you a lesson about partnership and group work. You'll find something to help at the tree beside Mr. Bear's hut. . Enjoy yourselves too! P.S. Natsume, you look really cute when you're asleep . _WHAT??"

"Obviously, he's planned to keep us busy the whole day."

"Mr. narumi!!!! How could you???"

Under the tree beside Mr. Bear's house

"There's nothing here.. but we better leave before that grumpy little bear's back." Natsume concluded

"Can you open your eyes a little wider?" Mikan climbed up the tree and retrieved a piece of paper.

Unfortunately, Natsume took the words literally and looked pretty silly.

"The teacher says: _The last clue lies at Mikan's favorite place._"

"Where?" Natsume asked dumbly, although it was supposed to be something 'he' should know. Mikan's in his body, remember?

"I think he means Central Town, baka." Mikan replied, sweatdropping.

"Yay! I love that place!! Mr. Narumi isn't that bad after all. "

"That's what you think."

Central Town

"He didn't specify which part of Central Town the clue was…"

"Then let's just shop around!" Natsume suggested, and proceeded to do so, not bothering to hear what 'his' companion had to say.

"WINDOW-shop you mean." Mikan corrected icily.

"So?" Natsume pouted.

"So don't get your hopes up."

But the handsome raven boy wasn't listening; instead 'he' was busy gawping away at a silver chain with a snowflake design.

"Let's go." Mikan said in a warning tone while pulling Natsume by his collar from behind.

After 2 hours of shopping, I mean window-shopping, Natsume started complaining. Again.

"I'm hungry, tired and exhausted…" Natsume whined, knees on the floor, one hand on 'his' stomach, the other stretched toward Mikan.

Mikan looked at 'him' and simply walked off.

Natsume obediently followed, and they both headed in the direction of a nearby cafeteria.

Mikan ordered cookies and small cakes to eat.

Silently enjoying each other's company, they forgot about finding Mr. Narumi's last clue.

_Which didn't exist in the first place, actually._

**Chapter 6: Adaptation to your worst enemy's body**

Class B classroom same morning

"Oh my gawd… did you see that??"

Whispers and murmurs were traveling around the classroom.

Some of them pointed to Natsume's weird hairstyle.

'Natsume' had tied his hair into 2 petite ponytails exactly how the real Mikan would

"You better take that off little girl…" Mikan hissed.

"Make me. Your hair's really silky by the way." Natsume smiled a little evilly

"I will." Mikan held her hand in a way the real Natsume would when he produces a fire.

Nothing happened.

"Haha… I'm the one with the fire now." Natsume showed his palm.

Nothing but a few sparks appeared.

"Hmm, since when did my alice reduce to mere sparks?"

"It's something anyway…"

"Oh, have I told you I saw a wide variety of undies in your closet? I saw strawberry, polka dots…"

"I hate you, Natsume hyuu-"

"Since both of you enjoy each other's company so much, you are allowed to go detention together." Said Jinno sensei, who just walked in.


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

_Cocoa: Thank you all for reviewing! You don't know how much they mean to me.. -gets teary-_

_Rich: Yeah! She keeps squealing everytime she receives one.. -sweatdrops-_

_Cocoa: I'm sorry that the fic is so short... but I'm glad you find it humourous, was so afraid it'll seem lame._

_Rich: Uh huh. -sick of saying Yeah!-_

_Together: Arigato gozaimas! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: The good side of this situation is… **

In the garden same day; after all classes

"You know, it's kinda weird in funny way that we're gonna be back in our bodies so soon." Natsume said casually.

"Yeah, I.. nothing."

"You better say it out, or I'll put my magic fingers to work!"

Mikan gave a small smile. "I thought I told you it doesn't work."

"So? I've already made you smile." Natsume continued, "I really look cute when I smile so you should too when you get your body back."

"You're right, you are cute."

_Silence._

"Uh…" Natsume tried to change the subject.

"At first I thought you were just stupid and silly, but I realized you have a very strong character. Stronger than mine, because I'm just bitter. You showed me the value of the different things around with an optimistic view."

"Heheheh… I didn't know I did so much. I had a wrong opinion of you too. You seem rude, arrogant and sour, but it's because of what you went through. Then Ruka told me how you are actually quite similar to Hotaru, so I sorta pitied you."

"Pitied??"

Mikan's room next morning

"Yawn! OMIGOSH! I'M LATE!! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!!"

She freaked out and dashed into the bathroom.

Still sleepy, she layered her toothbrush with pimple cream before sending it into her mouth. XD

After repeated rinsing and spitting, she grabbed a comb and stared into the mirror.

"Yay! I'm back!!!"

Suddenly there was a loud but happy scream heard throughout the entire academy.

Upon hearing this, Mr. narumi who finally returned to the accademy smiled.

_hey it doesn't end here _

**Chapter 8: Happily ever after?**

Outside Natsume's room night

"Natsume," Mikan knocked on the door

"The doors not locked"

"I just wanted to tell you something I-"

"This is for you." Natsume presented her a silver chain with a snowflake design hanging from it.

"Wow! The necklace from Central Town!!"

Natsume held it above her and moved it around, and Mikan followed the movements with her head like a dog.

Suddenly, Natsume leaned forward and kissed her.

"That's for rocking my world." And he finally smiled.

_Cocoa: The end!! Whew! I know, short.. but hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Rich: Remember to look out for us in other anime fics! _

_Together: BWAHAHAHA!!!! _


End file.
